


A Forbidden Visit

by OnceUponASunsetDream



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Baby Percy, Gen, good father Poseidon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponASunsetDream/pseuds/OnceUponASunsetDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy had always had an odd feeling, a distant memory and he was certain that his father had visited him when he was a baby. He had to have, there was no way he had just abandoned them. He remembered a smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Forbidden Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Right, helloo people. I don't know if anyone knows who I am from Fanfiction.net but if you happen to find this on that site know that I am the author and have just put this up here too. I'm going to be transferring most if not all of my stories but I'm not entirely sure if I have to tag it or something.

The baby stood, hanging onto the bars of it's crib as it cried. He had had a strange dream and it frightened him. Usually when he cried his mother came and sang pretty songs to him. But not tonight. 

The baby's face was red and streaked with tears, the fear of his dream still clinging to his young mind. He was growing more and more distressed as the seconds wore on and still his mother did not come to comfort him. A strange breeze entered through the open window and caressed the tear streaked cheeks of the child whose sobs dissolved into whimpers. The breeze gathered together and formed into a handsome man, in his late twenties. He had a brooding face, tanned skin, the same messy black curls as the child and identical sea green eyes. He approached the crib and gazed down at the child inside with just as much curiosity as the child was gazing at him.

Then Poseidon smiled, a brilliant smile which lit up his entire face. The baby smiled gummily in return and reached out to the man with his chubby arms. Poseidon chuckled softly and lifted the boy into his arms. He rocked the boy gently and allowed him to bat at the hair which fell into the small face. 

"Hello Perseus." Poseidon whispered. "I am sorry I cannot visit you more often. I'm not even supposed to be here now."

The baby frowned and patted the sea gods face with his tiny hands. Poseidon smiled gently and kissed the baby's tiny hands. "I love you though. Never forget that Perseus. Never ever forget that."

Perseus looked up at his father and his small face gained a thoughtful expression. He opened his mouth and spurted some baby nonsense which made Poseidon chuckle but the baby shook his head stubbornly, finally finding the word he had been searching for. "Daddy." he said, curling his fingers into the Hawaiian shirt against his cheek.

Poseidon looked shocked but slowly that gave way to another blinding smile that could have belonged to his nephew, Apollo. He had never thought he would hear that word applied to him again. Then again, he hadn't expected any more demigod children either and here he was, holding one of them in his arms. His immortal son, Triton, hadn't been a child for so long and now treated him with a mixture of formality and respect. He wished that he had more children who would relax around him and merely treat him for who he was to them; their Father. Their Daddy.

He looked down at the child and bopped him gently on the nose. "That's right Perseus. I am your Daddy." he sighed, looking out of the open window through which he had entered. He knew that Zeus and Amphitrite would notice his absence soon and start the search for him. He needed to leave. But he didn't want to.

The sea god looked back down at the baby and resumed rocking him slowly, rhythmically. The baby's sea green eyes began to flutter and Poseidon chuckled gently. He replaced the boy in his crib and detached the small fingers from his shirt front. The boy began to fuss at the loss of contact so Poseidon laid a light hand on the baby's forehead and spoke softly over him, their identical eyes locking. "I need to leave now Perseus and I doubt that you will remember me, you are so young. But know that daddy loves you and will try to help you when he can." He removed his hand and kissed the baby's forehead, just as the boy gave a yawn and closed his eyes. 

Poseidon stepped back away from the now sleeping child and retreated back toward the window. "Goodbye Perseus. We will meet again someday but until then know you are a true son of the sea god." 

The handsome man vanished in a light sea breeze.

Years later Poseidon sat next to his brother and watched as his son walked into the throne room, dirt on his face, his messy curls in an even greater state of disarray and his clothes specked with dirt, blood and monster dust. He had to hold in a smile as he saw the sea green eyes examine first Zeus and then rest upon him. A smile very, very nearly broke through his mask as he saw a flicker of recognition light up his son's eyes. 

It was a triumphant moment for the sea god when he saw that light. His son, however subconsciously, remembered him and the visit he had received as a small baby. 

However hidden, forgotten, buried; the knowledge still remained in the mind of Perseus Jackson. 

Daddy loves you.


End file.
